Noche en Arlee
by Arche Klaine
Summary: Los protagonistas pasan la noche en Arlee antes de luchar contra Dhaos, y Arche y Chester se pelean.


Para situarnos, este Fanfic se situa en Arlee o Ary, la noche antes de la batalla contra Dhaos. Sucede Cuanto Mint y Cless estan hablando fuera, Arche esta espiandolos y Chester la coje y la arratra otra vez dentro de la posada. Me pareció que habia muy poco AchexChester, así que decidí escribir el fan fic, que es lo que sucedería depues de vuelta a la posada. Es mi primer FanFic, asi que perdonad por los fallos y por las ocasionales faltas de ortografia que pueda tener, las tildes no son lo mío.

Y ya de paso se lo dedico a Yuffie, que fué la que me vició a los Tales y me animó a escribir en Fan Fic. Va por ti .

* * *

**NOCHE EN ARLEE**

-¡Ay¡Suéltame!

Chester llevaba a rastras a Arche de vuelta al interior de la posada de Arlee. Fuera nevaba intensamente, lo que no era impedimento para que cierta pareja se reuniera fuera bajo el resplandor de la luna y los copos de nieve, y eso era lo que Arche estaba interesada en ver.

-¡Ahora que la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante!- protestó la hechicera.

-¿Quieres dejarlos en paz?- la regaño Chester.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber como seguía la cosa?

-No, ninguna. Es más, me pone enfermo pensar en como puede seguir.

-Eres un aburrido.- le espetó Arche con acritud.

Chester iba a contestar, pero justo entonces oyeron unas voces que provenían del interior de su habitación.

-Es Klarth.- dijo Arche.- Aún sigue hablando con Origin.

-Pues entonces no podemos entrar.- observó Chester.

-¡Estupendo! Tenemos que quedarnos en medio del pasillo. Gran idea, genio.- se quejó Arche.

-Sigue haciendo más calor aquí que ahí fuera.- replicó Chester.

-Si, pero las vistas son menos entretenidas. Y desde luego la compañía deja bastante que desear.- dijo Arche.

-Lo mismo digo.

Malhumorados, se quedaron sentados en el suelo del pasillo, cada uno mirando hacia un lado. Desde la puerta les llegaba el rumor de la conversación de Klarth, mezclado con el crepitar de la nieve. Arche fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Bueno¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que?-preguntó Chester.

-Ya que estamos atrapados en este pasillo cuéntame algo.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer que contarte una historia para que te diviertas.

-Eres realmente odioso ¿sabes?

-¿Y si tan odioso te parezco para que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Por que no se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer en un pasillo a oscuras de noche. Bueno, si, se me ocurren unas cuantas, pero la verdad es que preferiría a Cless para eso.

-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?- le pregunto Chester.

-¿Y tú que? Te metes mucho conmigo, pero buenas miradas que nos echaste en los baños termales de la aldea ninja.

-¡Eso fue un mero asunto de investigación!- se defendió Chester. Y además, no creo que seas tú la más indicada para echarme nada en cara.

-Tranquilo, no te emociones que no te estaba mirando a ti.

-Lo mismo te digo.

De nuevo se produjo un tenso silencio, tan solo roto por el sonido de la nieve y el rumor de las escobas y el recoger mesas proveniente del salón de la posada. Ya no se oía a Klarth, ni al rey de los espíritus Origin, pero ambos estaban demasiado absortos en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de ese detalle. De nuevo fue Arche la primera que habló:

-¿No te parece estúpido? Puede que muramos mañana, y solo se nos ocurre pasar nuestra última noche tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que empezaste tú.- dijo Chester, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión abatida de Arche rectifico.- Tienes razón. Es estúpido.

-¿Sabes? Durante este tiempo muchas veces he deseado que no terminase esta lucha.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que cuando todo termine tendré que volver a mi tiempo.-dijo Arche.

-Chester se quedo callado sin saber que decir.

-¿No es egoísta?- dijo Arche al borde de las lagrimas.- miles de personas sufriendo y muriendo a causa de Dhaos, y yo aquí deseando que todo esto no acabe tan pronto.

La situación sobrepasaba a Chester. Arche, que siempre estaba feliz y contenta, animando a los demás, sin dejar de moverse, haciéndole rabiar, estaba ahora deprimida y a punto de llorar. Y le tenía que tocar precisamente a él, con lo mal que se le daba animar a la gente, y con lo mal que se llevaba, al menos en apariencia, con Arche. "Y Cless mientras fuera pasándoselo bien. Le tenia que haber dejado que los espiase".- pensó.

-¿No tienes a nadie en el pasado?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Solo a mi padre. Soy una semielfa. No soy bien recibida ni por humanos ni por elfos.- explicó Arche.

-¿Y no tienes ganas de ver a tu padre?

-Si, claro que si. Pero me gustaría quedarme más tiempo aquí con vosotros.

Por tercera vez, apareció el silencio, esta vez aún mas incomodo que las anteriores. Chester comenzó a observar el fondo del pasillo, esperando con impaciencia que apareciesen Mint y Cless o que sucediera algo que pusiera fin a la conversación. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche, y Arche siguió hablando.

-Seguro que ahora me odias.- dijo Arche.

"Esto se pone pero por momentos"- pensó Chester.- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

-Tu has perdido a tu hermana a manos de Dhaos. Debes estar deseando acabar con él, y llego yo soltando estas tonterías.

Chester reflexiono un instante. Si, Arche tenia razón, el deseaba acabar con Dhaos más que cualquier otra cosa, y en cualquier otra situación se habría ofendido ante las palabras de Arche. Pero nada de lo que había dicho ella le había parecido una tontería. ¿Por qué?

Penso en un montón de respuestas apropiadas y poco comprometidas que darle, pero las descartó todas. Por una vez iba a ser sincero.

-Nada de eso. En el fondo te entiendo.

Arche levanto la cara y lo miro. Chester siguió hablando.

-Si nada de esto hubiese sucedido no nos habríamos conocido.- concluyó.

Arche le clavó sus ojos color rosa.

-¿Tú te alegras de haberme conocido?

Como siempre, tan directa.

-Eres una bocazas, irritante, ruidosa y molesta. Me pones nervioso y hay veces en que desearía matarte.- dijo Chester. Arche frunció el ceño.- Pero a pesar de todo eso, reconozco que hay algo en ti que siempre consigue hacer que los que están a tu alrededor se sientan bien.

El rostro triste de Arche se iluminó con una sonrisa. Apoyo las manos detrás de su cabeza, se echó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.- dijo.- No eres tan guay como Cless, pero también tienes tu encanto.

Chester sonrió.

-Soy mejor que Cless en todo.

Arche abrió un ojo.

-Eso tendrás que demostrármelo.

Cuando tú quieras.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

Se fueron acercando cada vez más, y seguramente todo abría acabado de una manera muy diferente sino fuera por que Klarth eligió ese preciso momento para abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir al pasillo.

-¿Ah, pero estabais aquí?- dijo.- Estaba preocupado por que tardabais mucho e iba a salir a buscaros.

-Estábamos esperando a que terminaras tu charla con Origin.- respondió Arche fastidiada.

-Pues terminé hace rato.- dijo Klarth.

-Haber salido a avisarnos.- respondió Chester.- Ahora vamos.

Klarth entró de nuevo en la habitación. Arche y Chester se pusieron de pie.

-Nos ha chafado toda la diversión- dijo Arche.

-Eso parece.

-Bueno, otra vez será.

Chester la mito inquisitivamente.

-Como semielfa que soy voy a vivir bastante. Y te aseguro que no voy a olvidar que me debes una demostración.- dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa y entrando en la habitación.

Chester se quedó en el pasillo y sonrió. Quizás había juzgado mal a Arche hasta ese momento. Igual era mucho más interesante de lo que el había imaginado. Dio gracias al cielo de que por el cuerpo de Arche corriera la sangre de los elfos.

Primero tenían que acabar con Dhaos, lo cual ahora de pronto parecia muy sencillo

Y depuse le quedaba entenderse con Arche, lo que era lo más difícil de todo.

Aunque si todas las noches eran como aquella, igual valía la pena el esfuerzo.


End file.
